Au clair de lune
by iheartlafferty
Summary: HALEY James et BROOKE Davis sont meilleures amies et Brooke invite Haley à passer deux semaine au chalet de LUCAS Scott son petit ami, Haley rencontre NATHAN Scott, le frère de Lucas auquel elle est très attirée, mais Nathan a une petite amie! Que vas t i
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure : Voici ma première histoire, j'y ai travaillé très fort et je continue à travailler pour vous donner une histoire intrigante, amusante et passionnante. Cette histoire est basée sur la relation entre Nathan et Haley mais il y aura aussi un peu de Brucas. J'espère que vous allez appréciez lire cette histoire autant que j'apprécie l'écrire pour vous. N'oubliez pas de me laisser tous vos commentaires, mauvais ou bons.**

**Pour vous mettre dans le contexte : Haley James et Brooke Davis sont meilleures amies depuis l'âge de dix ans. Elles habitent à Tree Hill et elles on dix-sept ans. Lucas Scott est le nouveau petit ami de Brooke. Nathan est le frère de Lucas, ils s'entendent très bien et ont un magnifique chalet à Charleston.**

**Veuillez noter qu'aucuns des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent et que je n'ai aucun liens avec leurs auteur Mark Schwan **

Chapitre 1

Haley dormais paisiblement dans son grand lit douillet lorsqu'un bruit plutôt désagréable l'a réveillée. Elle s'est donc levée de son lit paresseusement pour répondre au téléphone.

« Allo, » dit Haley avec une voix endormie

« Haley! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore couchée, je te l'ai dit hier qu'on s'en va passer deux semaines chez Lucas? » Dit Brooke rapidement

« Brooke, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne venais pas au chalet de Lucas, je ne le connais même pas et en plus je dois étudier. » Dit Haley en soupirant

« Chérie, tu dois te reposer un peu, depuis quelque temps tout ce que tu fais c'est étudier, tu dois t'amuser un peu et c'est l'occasion parfaite pour toi de te changer les idées. En plus j'ai envie de passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie. Haley s'il te plait. » Dit Brooke avec espoir

« Ok, t'as gagnée, je vais aller au chalet de Lucas, mais promet moi que tu vas passer du temps avec moi, ça ne me tente pas de me retrouver seule. » Haley dit avec un ton sérieux

« Promis. Bon je te laisse préparer ta valise car je vais être à ta porte dans exactement trente minutes! » Brooke dit en raccrochant son portable

------------------- trente minutes plus tard-----------------

« Toc toc toc » Brooke frappait à la porte de Haley impatiemment

« Oui j'arrive » Cria Haley à travers la porte

« Aller, Haley dépêche-toi un peu » Brooke dit en regardant sa montre

« Bon je crois que j'ai rien oublié. » Dit Haley en regardant autours d'elle une dernière fois avant de sortir.

« Parfait, donne moi tes sacs je vais aller les mettre dans le coffre arrière » Brooke dit en prenant tous les sacs d'Haley

« Ok on peut partir! » Dit Brooke en fermant le coffre arrière et en entrant dans sa Mercedes Benz décapotable.

-------------------------Arrivées au chalet---------------------

« Wow, quel magnifique chalet! Ses parents doivent être riche » Brooke dit en regardant à la somptueuse demeure toute blanche par la fenêtre de sa voiture

Les deux filles sortirent de la voiture et éblouies par ce chalet, elles sont restées debout devant la voiture avec toutes leurs valises dans leurs main sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce qu'une voix derrière elle les firent toutes deux sursauter.

« Est-ce que vous êtes égarées? » dit la voix masculine

Elles se sont vite tournées dans sa direction. Il était indescriptible… un dieu grecque. Il avait les cheveux d'un brun sensuel, son torse était bronzé, ses muscles étaient tous biens définis par le reflet du soleil sur sa peau mouillée par la sueur. Et ses yeux… ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, tellement profond que l'on pouvait s'y perdre.

« Oui… Non, non Lucas nous a invitées à passer nos deux semaines de vacances à son chalet. » Brooke dit en explorant le garçon de la tête au pieds

« En fait, c'est mon chalet aussi, Lucas est mon frère » Dit-il avec amusement en voyant les expressions confuses des deux filles

« Ah d'accord, je m'appelle Brooke! Enchanté » Brooke dit en tendant sa main vers l'homme pour se présenter

« Nathan, enchanté » Dit Nathan en prenant la main de Brooke

Haley était sans voix il était le plus beau garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrer

« Oh uuhm Nathan voici ma meilleure amie Haley » Brooke dit à Nathan en dirigeant sa main vers Haley qui commençait à être impatiente car elle avait chaud et ça faisait cinq minutes qu'elle tenait ses valises dans ses mains

Nathan était le type de gars qui aimait les grandes blondes, minces, mais elle, elle était la plus belle fille qu'il avait vu de sa vie, étrangement elle était tout le contraire des blondes auxquelles il était attiré normalement, elle était petite et avait des long cheveux onduleux d'un châtain doré qui descendaient de chaque côté de ses délicates épaules, elles avait de grands yeux pétillants de couleur noisette et une silhouette d'ange.

« Enchanté de te rencontrer Haley, je m'appelle Nathan » Nathan dit en tendant sa main vers Haley

« Enchanté, mais ça fait cinq minutes que j'attends avec mes bagages dans mes mains et ça commence à être lourd. » Haley dit en rejetant la main de Nathan

« Oh ok suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à vos chambres » Dit Nathan en se dirigeant vers le chalet

« Votre chalet est vraiment magnifique » Dit Brooke en explorant

« Merci il appartenait à nos grands-parents et lorsqu'ils sont décédés, Lucas et moi avons prit la relève. » Dit Nathan

« En parlant de Lucas, où est-il? » Dit Brooke jetant un coup d'œil à Nathan

« Il est au marché, il devrait être de retour d'ici une heure » Dit Nathan en arrêtant de marcher dans le couloir

« Alors on a plusieurs chambres, allez leurs jeté un coup d'œil et choisissez celle qui vous plaît. Lorsque vous allez être installées, venez venir me rejoindre dehors au bord de la piscine » Dit Nathan en redescendant l'escalier

« Haley pourquoi as-tu été aussi rude avec Nathan, il n'a rien fait de mal. » Brooke dit à Haley en entrant dans une chambre

« Brooke il est séduisant et il le sait, il croit que toutes les filles peuvent tombées sous son charme, je n'aime pas les gars comme ça » Dit Haley

« Mais tu ne le connais pas, tu devrais apprendre à le connaître avant de le juger. » Dit Brooke doucement

« Tu as raison, je le connais à peine, je vais aller m'excuser auprès de lui » Dit Haley en sortant de la chambre

En se rendant dehors, elle remarqua une photo d'une jolie blonde sur le réfrigérateur avec un petit mot dessus qui disait _« Pour toi Nathan, Bisous»_

Haley a ressenti un petit désespoir l'envahir mais a rapidement repris le contrôle se disant qu'elle ne le connaît pas et que de toutes façons il n'est pas son type.

« Ah Haley je ne t'avais pas vu, est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose » Dit Nathan essoufflé

« Non, non merci je voulais seulement m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure » dit Haley timidement

Un sourire s'est déployé sur son visage, il la trouvais mignonne « Ce n'est rien, je comprend, tu avais chaud et tu tenais tous tes sacs » Dit Nathan en souriant

« D'accord alors je vais me représenter de meilleure façon » Dit Haley avec un soupir de soulagement

« Ok » Dit Nathan amusé

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Haley, enchantée de faire ta connaissance. » Dit Haley avec un grand sourire

« Bonjour Haley, moi c'est Nathan, enchanté. » Dit Nathan imitant le grand sourire d'Haley

« Maintenant qu'on se connaît, veux-tu avoir quelque chose à boire? » dit Nathan en ouvrant son réfrigérateur

« Non, merci. Je vais aller me reposer un peu avant de manger » Dit Haley en se dirigeant vers l'escalier

« D'accord, Lucas devrait arriver bientôt avec Peyton donc nous allons pouvoir manger dans deux heures » Dit Nathan en remarquant l'air confus d'Haley

« Ah Peyton est ma petite amie » Dit Nathan en réalisant pourquoi Haley était confuse

« Ah bon, je suis impatiente de la rencontrer » Dit Haley en le regardant dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques

« Je suis certain que vous allez devenir de bonnes amies toutes le deux » Dit Nathan en souriant

« Bon je vais aller me reposer un peu » Dit Haley en sortant de la pièce

Finalement ces vacances au chalet des Scott n'allaient peut-être pas s'avérer aussi ennuyantes qu'elle le croyait

------------------------------------Lorsque Lucas et Peyton sont arrivés------------------------------------

Haley descendait l'escalier mais a arrêtée subitement lorsqu'elle vit une belle blonde embrasser tendrement Nathan. Une boule s'est formée dans son estomac et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait cette réaction, après tout elle le connaît à peine.

« Oh Peyton, voici Haley, la meilleure amie de Brooke» Dit Nathan à Peyton lorsqu'il vit Haley entrer dans la pièce

« Salut » Dit Haley gentiment

« Haley, moi c'est Peyton » Dit Peyton avec un petit sourire

Elle avait l'aire sympathique, mais pour une raison quelconque, Haley ne voulais pas l'admettre

« Avez-vous faim? » Dit Lucas accompagné de Brooke en sortant de la cuisine

« Oui » Dit Nathan

---------------------------------------------

« Lucas, tu cuisine très bien » Dit Haley en prenant la dernière bouchée de sa mousse au chocolat

« Merci Haley » Dit Lucas

Tout le monde s'est dirigé au salon et Peyton a proposée de jouer à l'ascenseur.

« Le jeu est très simple, tout le monde s'assoit en rond et on met une bouteille dans le milieu, les deux personnes qui sont pointées par les extrémités de la bouteille doivent aller dans une chambre pendant dix minutes. Tout le monde comprend? » Dit Peyton

Ils ont tous fait un signe de tête pour dire qu'ils comprenaient

« D'accord, je tourne la bouteille » Dit Brooke

« Nathan et Lucas » Dit Brooke en riant

« Non non » On dit Nathan et Lucas en même temps

« Bon d'accord on va tourner la bouteille encore pour déterminer qui va aller avec Nathan » Dit Peyton en tournant la bouteille

« Haley » dit Brooke en souriant

« Ok Nathan et Haley, allez dans une chambre, dans dix minutes on va vous avertir » Dit Peyton

« Ok » Dit Nathan en en se dirigeant vers l'escalier suivi d'Haley

En entrant dans la chambre, les deux on eu une sensation étrange, ce petit dix minutes allait être intéressant

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce premier chapitre, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser tous vos commentaires pour me dire si je devrais continuer l'histoire ou pas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure : Merci pour tous ces commentaires! Vous m'avez tous beaucoup encouragé à continuer cette fic! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire autant que le premier! Je me suis beaucoup amusée en l'écrivant.**

Chapitre 2

Ils étaient tout les deux dans une chambre pendant dix minutes et il y avait une certaine tension… ils étaient timides et ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire

« Pratiques-tu un sport? » Dit Haley essayant de faire de la conversation

« Oui je suis dans l'équipe de basket-ball de mon école. Toi tu fais un sport? » Dit Nathan

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela à personne mais je chante dans mes temps libres » Dit Haley un peu timide

« Vraiment, tu devrais chanter pour moi un jour » Dit Nathan. Il était flatté de voir qu'elle lui a dit quelque chose qu'elle n'a dit à personne d'autre

« Un jour peut-être » Dit Haley en souriant

La tension était moins présente, et étrangement ils se sentaient à l'aise de se parler après seulement quelques minutes

« As-tu un petit ami? » Dit Nathan assis sur le lit à côté d'Haley

« Non, j'avais un petit ami, mais ce n'était rien de sérieux » Dit Haley en regardant par terre

« Ok » Dit Nathan en la regardant

« Toi et Peyton, c'est sérieux ou… » Dit Haley en levant sa tête

« En fait, ça fait deux ans que nous sommes ensembles, mais on a jamais vraiment parlé de choses sérieuses, notre relation est plutôt basée sur autres choses si tu vois ce que je veux dire... » Dit Nathan regardant à son tour le plancher

« Je vois, pourtant tu as l'air heureux avec elle» dit Haley

« Oui, nous sommes heureux et Peyton est super c'est seulement que j'aimerais pouvoir avoir des conversations avec elle… tu comprends? » Dit Nathan en regardant Haley dans les yeux

« Tout à fait » Dit Haley en le rassurant qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire

« Parle-moi un peu de toi! » Dit Nathan simplement

« Okay, voyons voir, J'ai trois sœurs et deux frères, je suis la plus jeune! » Dit Haley en souriant

« Wow, vous êtes six! » Dit Nathan avec étonnement

« Oui… je sais, on est beaucoup et il y a beaucoup d'action à la maison.» Dit Haley en pensant à toute sa famille. Elle adorait ses frères et soeurs

« Comment tu fais? » Dit Nathan encore étonné

Haley se demandait ce qu'il voulait dire

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » Dit Haley un peu offusqué

« Je veux dire que moi j'ai un frère et c'est bien assé, en plus je doit supporter mes parents qui s'obstinent toujours sans parler de… Haley qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Dit Nathan réalisant qu'elle jouait avec le couteau suisse qui était sur la commode

« Rien, je regarde ton couteau suisse » Dit Haley sans regarder Nathan trop occupée avec le couteau

« Haley fait attention, il coupe, il est--- »

« OUCHHH! » a crié Haley en laissant tomber le petit couteau par terre

« Je t'avais dit qu'il coupait! » Dit Nathan en la regardant

« Nathan, je n'aime pas le sang s'il te plait trouve un pansement » Dit Haley en retenant une larme

« D'accord j'en ai un dans la salle de bain » Dit Nathan en courant dans sa salle de bain pour prendre un pansement

« Ok, donne-moi ton doigt » Dit Nathan en prenant la main d'Haley. Sa main était si petite et délicate, il a placé le pansement doucement en prenant garde de ne pas lui faire mal.

« Voilà, tu est comme neuve » Dit Nathan en essayant de la rassurer

« Merci. Le sang me rend vraiment malade et… c'est pour ça que j'ai un peu paniquée pour rien… » Dit Haley un peu embarrassée

« Ce n'est rien, mais promet moi une chose. » Dit Nathan. Il la trouvait si mignonne

« Quoi? » dit Haley intriguée

« Ne touche plus à aucun objet coupant » Dit Nathan en échappant un petit rire de sa bouche

« Promis » Dit Haley en riant

Leurs yeux se sont rencontrés et se sont ensuite fixés pendant un moment, ils ont tout deux ressenti quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti auparavant. Au moment ou Nathan allait dire quelque chose, Ils ont tout les deux entendu la voix de Peyton à travers la porte dire que leurs dix minutes étaient écoulés. Elle est entrée dans la chambre mais Haley et Nathan avaient encore leurs yeux fixés ensemble comme des aimants qui ne veulent pas se séparés

« Le temps est écoulé! » Dit Peyton en approchant de Nathan

« Déjà » Dit Haley en regardant sa montre

« Eh oui, vous êtes-vous amusés? » Dit Peyton en mettant sa main sur sa hanche

« Oui » Nathan et Haley ont dit en même temps. Ils se sont regardés surpris d'avoir parlés en même temps et ils se sont de nouveaux perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

« Alors vous descendez rejoindre les autres ou vous restez ici» Dit Peyton en les regardant

« Oui bien sur… on descend » Dit Haley en se levant rapidement du lit sur lequel elle et Nathan étaient assis. Elle sorti de la chambre suivie de Nathan et Peyton

Après quelques heures ils ont tous décidés d'aller dormir.

Haley était très fatiguées et s'est installée dans son lit en lisant son magasine avant de s'endormir, lorsque quelqu'un est venu frapper à sa porte.

« Haley est-ce que je peux entrer? » Dit Brooke

« Oui Brooke entre » Dit Haley de son lit en déposant sa revue sur sa table de chevet

« Alors comment s'est passée ta première soirée? » Dit Brooke en prenant place à côté d'Haley sur son lit

« Étonnamment, bien! Je me suis bien amusée et je crois qu'on va bien s'amusée avec tout le monde! » Dit Haley avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres

« Je savais que tu allais t'amuser! Dommage que Nathan aie une petite amie je crois qu'il te trouve de son goût! » Dit Brooke en souriant à son tour

« Brooke! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on se connaît à peine » Dit Haley en lui lançant son oreiller amicalement

« Même si vous vous connaissez a peine, vous pouvez être attirés l'un envers l'autre » Dit Brooke en relançant l'oreiller à Haley

« Peut-être, mais comme tu dit, il a une petite amie nommée Peyton. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait continuer cette conversation! » Dit Haley en regardant Brooke

« Bon bon, on se calme » Dit Brooke en riant

« Toi, comment s'est passée ta journée avec Lucas? » Dit Haley pour changer complètement de sujet

« Très bien! Lucas est parfait pour moi, je crois que je suis en amour. » Dit Brooke en regardant Haley avec un sourire

« Eh bien… je suis très heureuse de voir que ma meilleure amie va finalement avoir une relation stable pour la première fois » Dit Haley en riant

« Il y a une première fois à tout » Dit Brooke en se levant du lit

« Tu as raison » Dit Haley

« Bon je vais dormir! Bonne nuit chérie » Dit Brooke en se dirigeant vers la porte

« Bonne nuit Brooke! » Dit Haley en fermant sa lampe

La nuit a passée vite et le soleil était aussi scintillant que la première journée d'été. Haley avait bien dormit et elle avait hâte de voir ce que cette nouvelle journée dans le chalet des Scott lui réservait, donc elle est descendue à la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres. À sa grande surprise personne n'était là, elle a vu que la porte patio était ouverte donc elle s'est dirigée dehors pensant qu'ils étaient tous là, mais il n'y avait que Nathan assis sur une chaise en buvant son café.

« Bonjour » Dit Haley un peu timide

« Ah bonjour, tu t'es réveillée tôt, les autres dorment encore » dit Nathan en se tournant pour la regarder. Elle portait son pyjama rose et ses grosses pantoufles mauves. Elle avait ses cheveux attachés et ne portait pas de maquillage, elle était si belle, elle scintillait comme une étoile

« Toi aussi tu te lève tôt » Dit Haley en prenant la chaise près de Nathan

« Oui, j'aime bien sortir dehors le matin pour voir le soleil se lever » Dit Nathan en buvant une gorgée de son café

« D'accord » dit Haley

« Alors comment va ton doigt? » Dit Nathan en regardant la main d'Haley

« Il va mieux, merci encore de m'avoir soignée » Dit Haley en regardant son doigt

« Ça m'a fait plaisir » Dit Nathan en souriant

Peyton est arrivée pour la deuxième fois au moment ou Nathan allait dire quelque chose

« Bon matin » Dit Peyton en s'assoyant sur Nathan et en l'embrassant

« Bon matin » dit Nathan un peu embarrassé

« Bon matin à toi aussi » Dit Peyton en se tournant pour regarder Haley qui était un peu mal à l'aise

« Bonjour » dit Haley en se levant pour entrer dans la maison

« Peyton, pourrais-tu être un peu plus discrète?» Dit Nathan.

Depuis qu'Haley était arrivée, Peyton avait un comportement étrange, Lorsque Nathan et Haley parlaient ensemble Peyton venait toujours les interrompre et avait toujours une excuse qu'elle avait besoin de Nathan pour quelque chose.

« Nathan, je ne fais rien de mal, je voulais juste te donner un petit bec, pour te dire bon matin. » Dit Peyton en souriant innocemment

« Depuis qu'Haley est là, tu te comporte bizarrement et à chaque fois que nous parlons ensembles, tu viens nous interrompre. On dirait que tu n'aimes pas Haley » Dit Nathan en parlant tout bas pour que personne n'entendre leur conversation

« Elle en tout cas semble de trouver de son goût. » Dit Peyton en baissant sa tête

À ses yeux Haley ne semblais pas intéressée à lui du tout. Il la trouvait de son goût, mais Peyton et lui étaient ensemble et il ne voulait pas la blesser.

« Peyton, Haley et moi sommes seulement amis et tu le sais » Dit Nathan doucement

« J'espère que ce que tu dis est ce que tu veux » Dit Peyton en entrant dans la maison

Il est resté dehors pendant plusieurs minutes en pensant à tout ce qui venait de se passer depuis l'arrivée d'Haley. Ça faisait si peu de temps qu'ils se connaissaient mais il avait une forte attirance envers elle.

Le reste de la journée s'est passé plutôt bien et tout le monde s'est bien amusé sous le soleil de Charleston. Haley et Nathan ne se sont pas vraiment parlés et Peyton était toujours aux côtés de Nathan. Brooke et Lucas étaient dans leur petit monde, ils étaient heureux ensembles et rien ne semblait pouvoir enlever leurs sourires permanents.

La soirée a été courte, ils étaient tous fatigués. Haley était couchée dans son lit et le sommeil ne venait pas. Elle pensait à Nathan, elle ressentait quelque chose d'incertain pour lui c'était comme si elle voyait une partie de lui que personne ne voyait. Même si elle n'avait aucunes chances avec lui elle voulait être son amie et Peyton ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Après quelques minutes le sommeil s'est emparé d'elle pour une nuit paisible

Nathan de son côté était étendu sur son lit près de Peyton et il pensait à Haley, elle était si différente de toutes les autres filles auxquelles Nathan a été attiré, elle était naturelle et n'avait pas peur de s'affirmer elle semblait avoir beaucoup d'ambitions. Il voulait être son ami.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce deuxième chapitre! N'oubliez pas de me laisser des commentaires! Le prochain chapitre risque de prendre plus de temps, mais il sera plus long. **


End file.
